InuYasha in the Search for a Working Toilet! BOYA!
by SessomaruLover576
Summary: deep announcer voice in a world where there are no working toilets. One half demon will have to fight through plungers, toilets paper, and the deadly fumes. Caused by Kikiyo she has bad gas The journey begins now… or now….or maybe even NOW….


InuYasha in the Search for a Working Toilet! BOYA!

By: SessomaruLover576 and DemonDog6000

Summery: (deep announcer voice) in a world where there are no working toilets. One half demon will have to fight through plungers, toilets paper, and the deadly fumes. (Caused by Kikiyo she has bad gas) The journey begins now… or now….or maybe even NOW….

**Chapter: 1 The Cloud Fight**

InuYasha was randomly walking trough the forest staring into space. "Hey Kagome." said InuYasha. "Yeah" said Kagome. "That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny!" said InuYasha. Then Miroku randomly appears out of nowhere from his hour of staring at women. "Actually I think it looks like a beautiful women." Said the perverted monk. "What was that monk?" Sango said very very very very very very very very pissed. Random guy holding some ramen walks across the screen saying hi mom. "I mean it looks like a piece of apple pie." Said Miroku. "WHAT! No way! It is cherry pie you stupid monk!" said Shippo. "No it is apple pie!" "Cherry!" "apple!" "cherry!" "Why should it be apple pie?" said Shippo. "Cuz I said so that's the best reason in the world. Yeah yo mama." Said Miroku.Random guy picking bellybutton lint says it think it looks like yo mama. "O yeah well yo mama is so fat cuz… cuz I said so. YEAH!" said InuYasha more retarded than you could ever imagine. Kind of like he had way too much sake. But if InuYasha had too much sake he would be all drunk and be singing nausea heart burn indigestion upset stomach diarrhea YAY PEPTOBISMAL! Or he would be going around saying HURRAY FOR HUGGIES! Or he might even say I'm a big kid now.

**Chapter: 2 InuYasha Has to Go**

InuYasha is walking trough the forest picking his nose and looking at what color they are….he has more issues than a magazine. "Hey, Kagome." Says InuYasha. "Yeah" said Kagome. "Are you okay?" "Of course, why do you ask?" "No reason I was just wondering. Hey Miroku." "Yes InuYasha." Says Miroku. "Do you think my buggers are dark blue or black?" "O gee InuYasha I know this is such an important decision to make I want to analyze it carefully." Said Miroku sarcastically. "That's what I am saying!" "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU STUPID HALF BREED!" Kagome is shocked so being the considerate person that she is she slaps Miroku and asks InuYasha if he is okay putting her arms around him…..AWWWWWWW! Miroku finally getting up from Kagome's almighty slap with a really red mark on his face he says "Mommy can I have my buttercup now." Don't ask he has serious issues. Then he realizes what he just said and coughs then goes " well I am sorry for saying that but it is true" InuYasha goes "What!" "You heard me and don't punch me if you want to take care of me then take care of me like a man" said Miroku. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" says InuYasha very comely as you can tell. "Lets see who could down the most sake" "you're on!" Kagome slaps both of them with a smirk then yelling "YOU IDIOTS!" InuYasha gets up with Miroku still on the ground flat on his face. "Kagome we'll be fine I promise." said InuYasha. "FINE!" I will just skip the part where InuYasha and Miroku down the sake and get to the part where they are all drunk it is so firkin hilarious. "I knew I couldn't trust those idiots" says Kagome. InuYasha and Miroku are singing we're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship zooming through the sky Little Einstein. Let's climb aboard it's easy to explore …… I forgot the rest of the lines Little Einstein! Then they start doing the hokey pokey and then those to morons start trying to fly. Random guy walks across the screen doing the coo coo sign. Then Miroku takes Kagome's umbrella and jumps off a tree and says I'm Marry Poppins….he falls….on InuYasha. Kagome is looking at them like they were transmuted and it went very wrong. Then they finally recover from all the sake. That's when InuYasha says "Kagome…I gotta go potty." Kagome slaps her forehead. Miroku is staring into space.

**Chapter:3 Random Guy Moments**


End file.
